Búsqueda Macabra
by Wolfito
Summary: Connor y Clover viven felices con el equipo, acostumbrandose a la vida en familia y a los rescates, pero una tragedia hará que Clover desconfíe de su marido y Connor este al borde de la locura, ¿que paso entre la familia para que esto ocurriera?


**¡Hola! Somos Marowak-Dark y Wolfito, y en esta ocasión les traemos un fic que preparamos en conjunto, en si esta pensado para ser la secuela de "Volver a Empezar " (Disponible en fanfiction) pero también puede ser leída sin necesidad de leer el fic mencionado anteriormente, asi puedes comenzar esta experiencia sin necesidad de muchos preparativos, salvo tener en cuenta que no es apta para todo público, sin más preámbulos ni mucho más que decir, empecemos**

La familia

Es uno de los tesoros de la vida, un regalo maravilloso que nos da la vida cuando nacemos, es algo que surge del amor de dos, si ese vínculo es lo suficientemente fuerte llega al punto que puede traer más vidas al mundo, y fortalecer mas al amor y a la felicidad

Esto fue lo que le pasó a Connor y a Clover, se aman, mucho, y un día decidieron llevar su amor a otro nivel, aunque esa subida de nivel no fue del todo segura, de ella salió un lindo cachorrito, que fortaleció el vínculo de ambos lobos, y luego, a pesar de todo, dejaron que su amor los guiara por la vida, juntos, como una familia, incluso el padre y la madre se casaron y ahora viven felices junto a los Paw Patrol, formando parte del equipo, ella como psicóloga y él como miembro multitarea y mecánico

Aunque a veces hay problemas, en un equipo que no hayan diferencias es muy complicado, y este equipo no era excepción… los PAW Patrol siempre fueron muy unidos, después de todo, el trabajo en equipo era clave, y si en un equipo se llevan mal el trabajo en equipo no funciona, entonces si había diferencias generalmente se guardaban en secreto para evitar problemas

Aunque esto a veces traía ciertos problemas, como alguna que otra pelea….

-Y por eso debes decirle a tu papá que se cuide de los accidentes, que pueden traer cosas como tú- Dijo Zuma con cierto asco al cachorro de los lobos del equipo, que se entristeció un poco al escuchar esto

-No entiendo… tío Zuma, ¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó John, que, en diferencia a sus padres, era muy sensible pero a su vez muy alegre y juguetón, escuchar esto solo lo hizo confundirse y su joven e inocente cabecita no paraba de preguntarse porque el tío Zuma le decía cosas así

-A nada, accidente, lo sabrás cuando seas mayor- Dijo Zuma, sonriendo de forma burlona a John, el lobo se asustó un poco por la sonrisa, caminando de forma lenta hacia atrás, pero la expresión mezclada entre atemorizante y burlona del labrador cambió a una sensación de estar intimidado al ver una figura con la que John se chocó y se asustó

-¿De que estaban hablando? – Preguntó Connor, un poco enfadado al tener que despertar de apuro al ver una situación que a él no le gustaba ver

Connor y Zuma llevaban un historial preocupante de diferencias y de conflictos, ya sea por cosas del pasado o porque el labrador no sabe cerrar la boca y adquirió un sentido del humor bastante agresivo y molesto con el paso del tiempo, generalmente aprovechándose de varios sucesos de la vida del lobo, la casi invalides de Connor, que si no fuera por un benefactor el lobo hubiera quedado postrado y completamente dependiente de los demás, pero para su suerte no fue así, además, Connor y su esposa, Clover, habían tenido una noche apasionada con final arriesgado para ambos, y Zuma usaba eso que sabía y lo trataba de accidente, para intentar hacer que el cachorro de lobo se quebrara emocionalmente, a veces lo lograba y a veces no, pero ya dejando de lado las anécdotas volvamos al presente, ¿Si?

Zuma no había respondido la pregunta de Connor, solo para hacerlo enfadar más, aunque el lobo había escuchado todo, quería tener la evidencia en las cámaras de seguridad del cuartel para que los demás le creyeran, así que solo fingió no saber, Zuma sonrió de forma burlona otra vez y confesó, sin pensar que esto le propinaría consecuencias

-Bueno, inválido- Dijo Zuma de forma burlona, además estaba muy seguro de si mismo, sabiendo que en cierto modo era verdad, Connor comenzó a gruñir enfadado al escuchar eso y puso a John detrás de él, Zuma se aprovecho de que Connor últimamente era provocado con facilidad últimamente, a lo mejor se debía a la edad o al cansancio de los últimos días, Zuma tomó todo eso a su ventaja -Connor… lobito inválido querido, sabes que tu hijo fue un accidente, ¿No? ¿O eres lo demasiado idiota para no comprenderlo? – Dijo Zuma, mirando a John y la mirada desconcertada y necesitada de respuestas de parte de su padre de aquel lobo cachorro, Connor no dejaba de mirar a Zuma con unos ojos que el no tenía hace mucho, esos ojos de asesino que penetraban e intimidaban, cosa característica de Connor antes de entrar al equipo, Zuma se percató de esto pero en vez de dejarse intimidar solo intentó provocar a Connor aún mas

-Te dije que te alejaras de mi hijo- Dijo Connor, gruñendo de forma muy notoria, eso ya estaba atrayendo a los demás, también mostraba parte de sus colmillos, pero Zuma parecía mantener una postura firme y segura con la situación

Connor se dio cuenta de que Zuma seguiría parloteando e insultándolo hasta que recibiera una lección, ya habían varias miradas del resto del equipo estaban sobre ellos, pero todo eso a Connor no le importaba, todo tiene su limite y su paciencia no es una excepción, asi que si Zuma no iba a entenderlo por las buenas lo debería entender por las malas

Connor le dio un zarpazo a Zuma, dejándole una marca en un costado de la cara de muy mal aspecto, en ese momento los demás fueron a separarlos antes de que se siguieran lastimando, pero nadie se animaba a meterse en la pelea que se tornaba cada vez mas violenta

Connor se tiró encima de Zuma, dejándole algún que otro tajo en el agarre, pero Zuma le mordió para intentar quitárselo de encima, Connor retrocedió un poco…

-¡¿QUIERES QUE TE QUITE LA OTRA PATA?! – Exclamó Zuma, empujando al adolorido Connor lejos de él, golpeándolo en el hocico

Pero Connor solo se enfadó mas, y dicen que el enojo es un combustible muy eficaz para la violencia, el lobo se pasó la pata por el hocico y se quitó la sangre, preparado para volver a atacar a Zuma

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MI FAMILIA! – Gritó Connor saltando sobre Zuma y reteniéndolo en el suelo, luego comenzó a golpearle la cara repetidas veces, Zuma intentaba quitarse a Connor de encima pero no lo lograba, Connor lo seguía golpeando y no parecía querer parar -¡¿QUE TE PASA? ¿¡EH?!? ¿TE QUEDASTE SIN INSULTOS?! – Grito Connor, comenzando a aplastar el cuello de Zuma para intentar asfixiarlo

Pero algo le hizo parar, la cara de Zuma se tomaba azul, debido a la falta de oxígeno, Connor tuvo en cuenta que si lo mataba allí, aunque no era su intención, solo le traería mas problemas, asi que soltó el cuello de Zuma y el labrador dio una gran bocanada de aire, el lobo salió de encima del cuerpo de Zuma y lo miró con esos ojos de asesino de antes, pero aún más intensos

Y cuando Zuma recuperó el aliento, Connor fue por más… pero algo lo detuvo, los demás los miraban, asustados, Clover había salido de apuro de la habitación y le estaba tapando los ojos a John mientras se lo llevaba a la habitación, Chase, Skye y Rocky también estaban un poco preocupados, Chase se acercó a separarlos y a poner un poco de orden en la pelea

-¡PAREN! ¡SE VAN A TERMINAR MATANDO! – Gritó Chase, pero ninguno parecía escucharlo, así que tuvo que separar a Connor, antes de que siguiera atacando a Zuma y todo esto terminara peor de lo que ya estaba

-¡Se que es un idiota pero seguir con esto no le soluciona nada a nadie! ¡Cálmate! – Pidió Chase, deteniendo a Connor, Zuma miró esto y sonrió de forma un poco macabra, mirando como Connor se dejaba calmar… luego rió y los miró

-Mírate invalido- Dijo Zuma de forma burlona y a la vez perturbadora, escuchar eso hizo que Connor se intentara soltar, pero Chase lo detuvo - ¿Vas a dejar que te detengan?... Pensé que los lobos siempre daban pelea… supongo que me equivoqué… je- Dijo Zuma con dificultad, luego caminó a un lugar alejado a intentar remendarse, Connor también estaba adolorido así que solo se soltó del agarre de Chase y se dirigió a su habitación

Allí estaban John y Clover, la loba abrazaba a John, que había llorado un poco, pero ahora solo intentaba dormirse, un poco asustado por lo que pasó, pensando que su padre y el "Tío Zuma" se habían hecho mucho daño, pero Clover seguía despierta, sin importarle el sonido de la puerta o la entrada de Connor a la habitación siguió mirando a la pared, Connor se percató de esto y solo se acostó en el suelo, herido y un poco sangrante intentó aplicarse los primeros auxilios con un botiquín que había en la habitación, Clover lo miraba intentar arreglárselas por su cuenta pero él no podía, así que ella pensó que podía ayudar

-¿Vas a venir? – Preguntó Clover – Vamos, Dejame ayudar- Dijo Clover, que al ver que Connor no respondió se acercó a ayudar, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo intentando no lastimarlo, señal de no estar enfadada.. O al menos no mucho

-Lo asustaste mucho… el no paraba de repetir que quería que salieras bien de ahí… Connor… ¿Tu realmente piensas en que si te pasa algo no sabríamos que hacer? – Preguntó Clover, preocupada por su hijo y porque su marido se seguía metiendo en líos – Y no, ya sabes que lo del buscar un padre nuevo me…. Me destrozaría…. Por favor… piénsalo… ¿Si? – Dijo Clover comenzando a aplicar los vendajes en las heridas de Connor, luego se besaron, intentando solucionar el dilema con un beso, sabiendo que su amor era mas fuerte que la situación… que podrían salir de esta como lo venían haciendo desde hace mucho

Con amor


End file.
